meem_and_friends_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
G.A. Mednikov
'''Georgy Alekseyevich Mednikov '''is a character portrayed by ZeMeeM primarily during WW2 roleplays. Origin Mednikov was born to Aleksey Borisovich Mednikov and Yekaterina Adrianovna Petrovna in the remote Siberian village of Vanavara on April 17, 1919. His family was ethnically Russian. From an early age, Georgy Mednikov was introduced to authority. His father ran the post station and later a rail station near the village, and his mother ran the local school. He was also the oldest of five, having four younger sisters to look fter: Yelizaveta, Alexandra, Lilya, and Natalia (Natasha.) At age six, Mednikov's mother, Yekaterina, disappeared. During this period of time, Aleksy was forced to raise his children on his own in the Siberian village. Despite Georgy's efforts to help maintain the family, this became harder and harder as Aleksy fell into a depression about the disappearance of his wife, speculating that she thought he was neglectful of her or was too sex addicted to love her; as a consequence Aleksy became more introverted, fell behind on bills, could barely feed his children and became an alcoholic. Eventually he gave his children up for adoption in Irkutsk when Georgy was 10 and went off to become a career soldier in the army. The siblings remained unadopted for two years due to a note by Aleksy that insisted his children not be separated. They were adopted by a very affectionate female homosexual couple. Georgy's parents until his army service were now Yulia Georgiyevna Voronova and Maria Vasiliyevna Ivchenkovna. Being not only very responsible in his youth, but very studious, he and his four sisters eventually passed the eighth grade with high grades and moved to Irkutsk for high school. Graduating at age 18, Georgy went off on his own after high school. In high school he took his first interests in aviation, but was repulsed by the thought of flying airplanes themselves. He also became very good at wrestling and hand to hand fighting. At first he worked as a railway worker for a year, but found the job to be intensely tedious and lonely in Siberia. After a year he left and, ironically, he himself took a train to Moscow to join the military. Military Service Georgy Mednikov's military service began after he passed basic training. After passing basic training he went on to join an airborne school and attempt to become a paratrooper; he succeeded in 1940 after two years of intensive training and held the rank of Sergeant around the same time, proving his leadership capabilities in training. His first deployment was during Operation Barbarossa at the initial outbreak of the Great Patriotic War. During the Operation he and numerous other paratroopers were frequently deployed near or behind enemy lines to attempt to bog down German offensives; Mednikov describes these times as "chaotic" and "horrible." Eventually his unit was encircled but freed when reinforcements arrived and subsequently evacuated by said reinforcements. The rest of his fighting up until early 1942 was spent in southern Russia near Rostov, where he sustained wounds before being sent back to Moscow and being placed in the 9th Guards Airborne Division. In the airborne division he proved his merit, most notably at the Battle of Kursk, where he helped his men hold Porokhrava from the Germans. At this same battle he came across a German tanker named Rochus Schoemetter, and, without realizing he had killed his closest friend in hand to hand combat, was forced to fight him. Mednikov was wounded, with shrapnel in his right foot and his boot blown off by a grenade, as well as a stab in the knee. He managed to keep Schoemetter away before he shot him three times in the chest as Schoemetter went for his PPSH-41 submachinegun. Later on he patched himself up with Schoemetter's medical equipment and took his body to be buried in a haystack at a nearby farm; Schoemetter was rescued by German forces the next day. Even while wounded he fought on at Kursk, earning himself an Order of the Red Banner and a sudden promotion to Lieutenant. From there he led his men into battle personally on numerous occasions. When the unit finally reached Prague in May of 1945, Mednikov's service came to an end as the unit began converting from an Airborne Unit to a Motorized Division in July. He was to be reassigned and redeployed for Operation August Storm, but the task was deemed too minuscule and instead he retired from service. Leaving the military and subsequent life Mednikov left after hearing word that his unit was becoming a motor rifle division. Upon his return he spent most of his time in the army reserve, seeing as it was hard for him to find employment, and talking to veterans on his end of the conflict about their service and documenting it. This is what originally earned him money until 1953, when many political reforms were brought about within the country. On March 5, 1953, Joseph Vissarianovich Stalin, then-leader of the Soviet Union passed away. During the three year period of limbo which rocked the country as well as the Eastern Bloc, Mednikov retired from his profession as a historian (a title he had earned after studying in college from 1946 to 1948.) He returned to Vanavara to find most of his family and the village's initial population had left. He then married his childhood sweetheart, Nadezhda "Nadya" Mauromatinsky. He returned to his old job of being a railway worker now enthralled with the job, seeing as it became less lonely, tedious and hard with the post-war population boom and economic recovery begin. Around the same time him and Nadya had their only child, a girl named Roza. In 1956, with the Khruschev thaw begging, a reformist revolt in Hungary, Polish elections ousting the formerly Stalinist government, and Yugoslavia begging to realign itself with the East, Mednikov once again left Vanavara with his family and moved to Pskov, where he settled for most of his life - only returning for summer vacations and to visit his father, who happened to be the only person in the family to not leave the tiny Siberian village. The thaw encouraged Mednikov to join the Politburo and become an official in the Communist Party. While not ever becoming a Politburo member, he did join the party and encourage its growth and helped with the construction of monuments to numerous Communists across the Soviet Union, as well as party finances and the budget. Mednikov remained a party official until his resignation in 1975, when he felt his job was unimportant and that all of his goals had been completed. After his retirement he traveled the Soviet Union and documented it on film for his family and friends. It was aired briefly in Pskov and the Pksov Oblast. He spent the rest of his life travelling and documenting it as such; and died happily on November 26, 1990 in Pskov city.